The present invention relates to a barrel holder for a drop-down barrel weapon with at least one tapped hole for accommodating an interchangeable barrel, which opens into a ring shoulder for supporting the edge of a cartridge, wherein one circumferential section of the ring shoulder is configured as an axially movable cartridge extractor.
A barrel holder of this type is described in patent EP 0 862 038, for example. The known barrel holder only allows the use of interchangeable barrels of exactly the same calibre, otherwise a step remains between the barrel interior and the ring shoulder that can lead to an unchecked deformation (floating) of the cartridge during firing, which is an extremely dangerous situation.